Loppy the Dog 2: The Second Movie/Credits
Full credits for Loppy the Dog 2: The Second Movie. Logos Opening Warner Bros. Pictures and Movie Land Animation Studios presents In association with RatPac-Dune Entertainment A Jay Ward Production A Peter Sohn Film Loppy the Dog 2: The Second Movie Closing Credits Directed by Peter Sohn Produced by Jay Ward Written by Bill Scollon Screenplay by Chris Wedge Jill Culton Story by Nicholas Stoller Jack McBrayer Ben Stiller Jennifer Lawrence Adam Sandler Tom McGrath Zac Efron Jamie Chung Maya Rudolph Ty Burrell Music by Henry Jackman Edited by Lesley Walker Director of Photography Hoyte van Hoytema Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Executive Producers Ted V. Miller Tom McGrath Chris Wedge Animation Services by Sony Pictures Imageworks Visual Effects Supervisor Danny Dimian Art Directors Dean Gordon Patrick O'Keefe Character Designer Shiyoon Kim Music Supervision by Kier Lehman Head of Story Paul Watling Head of Layout Dave Morehead Rich Turner James Williams Head of Character Animation Josh Beveridge Animation Director Barry Weiss Animation Executive Producer Lydia Bottegoni Visual Effects Producers Cyndi Ochs Mandy Tankenson Visual Effects Executive Producer Shauna Bryan Digital Effects Supervisor Brian Steiner Senior Supervising Animator Alan Hawkins Supervising Animators Alan Camilo Chad Ellis Martin Esnaola Scotto Robin George Michael Kimmel Francois Laurent Valerie Morrison Jeff Panko Philip Rudolph Nick Starcevic Digital Producer Lisa Jacqueline Bechard Production Manager Joseph Izzo CG Supervisors Mario Capellari Clara Chan Michael Ford Dylan Gottlieb Matt Hausman Benjamin Hendricks Karl Edward Herbst Cam Langs Jim McLean Michael Muir Stereographic Supervisor Katherine Renee Jones Senior Digital Production Manager Jeremie Winslow Digital Production Managers Kristy Lynn Fortier Ryan Gilleland Jarrod Nesbit Supervising Sound Editors Gwendolyn Yates Whittle Randy Thom Sound Designer Randy Thom Music Supervisor Steven Gizicki Crawl Art Cast Additional Voices Mark Christopher Lawrence Chris Pratt Kevin Hart Danny DeVito Jerry Seinfeld T.J. Miller Genesis Rodriguez Louis C.K. Anna Faris Kate McKinnon Owen Wilson Steven Yeun Ryan Potter Scott Adsit Creative Consultants Chris Williams Tom McGrath Story Story Artists Jed Diffenderfer Jason Hand Kendelle Hoyer Justin Hunt Barry Johnson Brian Kesinger Normand Lemay Leo Matsuda Burny Mattinson Ray Nadeau David Pimentel Lissa Treiman Chris Ure Dean Wellins Art Department and Visual Development Art Production Supervisor Albert V. Ramirez Visual Development Artists Sarah Airriess Lorelay Bove Mingjue Helen Chen Justin Cram Kevin Dart James Finch Jim Finn Mac George Andy Harkness Lisa Keene Ryan Lang Minkyu Lee Jim Martin Chris Mitchell Kevin Nelson Armand Serrano Jeff Turley Tadahiro Uesugi Michael Yamada Victoria Ying Additional Visual Development Doug Ball Shigeto Koyama J Mays John Romita Jr. Jeremy Spears Editorial Asset Production Modeling Modelers Peter Chen Leon Enriquez Orrie Fung Mike Sungjoon Hong Shinya Ishii Yeaji Jessie Lee Martiza Louis Marcus Ng Unsol Parl Josef Dylan Swift Pil Gyu Cheng Guillaume Fuentes Richard Gylser Yu-Cheng Huang Bobby Yoonsung Jeong Sung-Hum Lim Adrien Montero Joseph Oyem Barbaros Sarisozen David Vidal Pedroza Character Set-Up Layout Stereo Layout Artists Alfredo R Barcia Ben Connor Jason Hebert Brendan Llave Ellery Ortiz Tasha Brotherton Adam Dunn Borja Rodrigo Hernandez Christina Lum Daniel Sandoval-Guillen Brittany Wetizel Rochelle Brown Adam Ghering Michael Jimenez David Andrew Maldonado Tom Schultz Animation Animators Federico Abib Josh Adler Luiza Alaniz Nir Avital Kiran Jay Babla Ozan Onur Basaldi Simon Zizan Black Patrick Blazin Earl Brawley Bailey Brent Simone Andrew Brundisini Guillaume Belanger Martin Campos Amoros Emma Cartwright Donald KH Chan Eddie Chew Byung Joo Choi Eric Chou Jabari Cofer Juan Couto Jeremy Cummins Joe Darko Tom Davis Ramon de la Cuesta Garcia Vaso Pedro de la Llave Sérgio Dias Nathan Dillow Richard Alexander Forero Dominguez Fernando Franco Joan Marc Fuentes Iglesias Atsuo Fujiwara Kitty Lai Ching Fung Joe Gearing Bianca Gee Nicholas Georgeou Nicolas Gillet David Gimenez Coronas Juan Alejandro Gomez Acosta Keenan Goncalves Chelsea Gordon-Ratzlaff Sofia Grigoreva Evelyn Gunawan Meghana Subhash Gupte David Han Laura H. Han Rhys Hanan Derek Henriques David Hernandez Chus Herrero Kevin Christopher Herron Nathan Hibberd Eike Hoppmann Andrew Hudec Jose Mas Huerto Michael Lee Huerto Yuko Ikeda Kevin Jackson Tristan Jeanbourquin Andreea Jebelean Sangyeong Jeong Soh-i Jeong Steven R.V. Johnson Thanawat Khantrum Hyesook Kim Inhwan Kim Gyuhyun Q Kim Michael Kimmel Aleksandar Kolev Kentaro Komiya Nick Kondo Jenny Yan-Yee Kong Matthew Kummer Andre Lacroix Tarun Lak Chaeyeon Lee Hanung Lee Minseok Lee Sejin Lee Sophia Seung Hee Lee Daniel Hernandez Leyva Fraser Littlejohn Jose Luis Llado Porquer Roman Llanos Paulo Lombardi Stein Loetveit Andres Bedate Leandro Martins Evan McGowan Nico Mendes Yoriaki Mochizuki David Morehead Meredith Moulton Patrick A. Mueller Kristin Müller Nicholas Nostbakken Ryan O'Reilly Steve Oh Eddy Okba Alex Olea Sam Ortiz Zac Overcash Fraser Alexander Page Guilherme Paiva Stephanie Parker Daniel Paul Toby Pedersen Andrew Perez Marshall Peterman Sean Ari Peterson Jason Petrocelli Rafael Polanczyk Ali Pournassari Eddie Prickett Chloe Proulx Sinu Raghavan Victor G Reano Mario Richard Samuel Arturo Rico Vazquez Joakim Riedinger Andres de los Rios Trey Roane Daniel A Rodriguez Agustin Ross Beraldi Guillaume Roux Jacobo Pineiro Rumbo Christopher Sanchez Adam Sarophim Atsushi Sato Nathaniel Saunders Cody Schiebelbein Rik Schutte Martin Sen Renato Sena Renato dos Santos Sena Emma Shih Woo Youp Shim Tatsuyuki Shimada Jia Loon Sim Ryan Sivley Harrison Smith Eulrang Song Hiroya Sonoda Nicholas St. Clair Nick Starcevic Chris Su Mark Tan Bobby Taylor Joseph Taylor Takuro Togo Michael Trikosko Juan Mi Vadell Carolyn Vale Nideep Varghese Gregory Verreault Sam Verschraegen Ryo Wakasugi James R Ward Daniel Waters Darragh White Jeeyun Won Mikey Wong Jimmy Wu Marcelo Gravina Zanin Juan Diego Zapata Pipeline Lighting & Compositing Lighting & Compositing Artists Olivia M Adams Laide Agunbiade Barry Andres Sagar Alodiya Guillermo Arambulo del Rio Lin Ayetut Baljinder Singh Bassi Alfred Berger Victor Besse Hitesh Bharadia Brian Blasiak Alice Bolwell Ouirich Bounthavy Jonathan Bot Jared Brient Robin T Brown Daniela Campos Gomez Grady Campbell Warwick Campbell Antoko Carrasco Pinto Ho Pong Terry Chan Ricky Cheung Kathy Chi Chi-Chang Chu Lester James Chung Joseph Connery Alex Corll Bertrand Cordier Thomas Cosolito Kelly Christophers Nicholas Cross Traian Constantinescu Roohi Dash Amy Davis John Davis Jonathan Davis Brian P Dean Megan Deane Alfonso de la Cruz Bruno de Araujo Magalhaes Thomas Michael DesJardins Thomas Devorsine Kirsten Drummond Praveen Ushus Dev Xiao Dong Christina Drahos Colin Drobnis Daniel Duwe Jack Dunn Marq Faulkner Frank Fieser Adolfo Anuar Figueroa Casillas Luca Fiorentini Kaitlyn Fox Kyle Fox Michelle Gao Fabian Garcia Tristam Gieni Phillip Giles Navjit Singh Gill Javier Gonzalez Alonso Natalie Greenhill Harry Gundersen Todd Hara Joseph Hayden John Helton Pablo Holcer Chris Hung Karen Hulse Kyle Humphrey Jessica Renee Hwang Soham Neeraj Ingle Byungkok Dan Jeon Jeffrey J Johnson Ricky Kang Asim Khan Matthew Kiefer Bumjun Jeremy Kim Jia Kim Louis Kim Taeyoung Kim Jason Koh Solene Kubler Satbir Singh Kukreja Pearl Luen Chee Lai Kenny Lam Romain Lavoine Daniel Lee Jooyong Lee Yong min Luke Lee Tatchapon Lertwirojkul Lilia Qiang Liao Rebecca Jane Lin Eldose Madott Mallory Mahar Nupur Mahadik Leonardo Baez Maldonado Mario Alberto Martinez Tapia Bruno Martins de Azevedo Tiffany Mazeau Will McCrate Nakia Mcglynn Antonio Meazzini Miriam Melzi David B. Menkes Andreas Muller Nick Naugle Jonathan Navarro Kolton Nowaczynski Yvonne Oh Zofie Olsson Pepe Orozco Sanjay Panchal Eunice Elizabeth Panduro Perez Bekah H Park Camil Planella Panisello Edwin Poon Tristan Porter Abhishek Prasad Andrew Quan Maickel Quinet Miguel Ramos Matthew George Rampias Alejandro Restrepo Giraldo Roman Robbins Xavier Roig Gal Roiter Steffen Richter Jordan Schilling Satbir Singh Kukreja Conor Schock Arnaud Servouze Maciej Skoluba Christian Schermerhorn Shusei Sasaya Ronald Salting Samson Rohit Sharma Yi-Kai Shieh Uros Simic Geri Smith Rambo Snyder Angie Young Ji Sohn Bradey Strong Bo Struye Richard Sur Sarah M Sweeney Krisztian Szeibold Martin Tardif Jean-Yves Teillet Guillaume Thimus Shermaine Toh Drew Tobin Sam Tull Ryan Tulloch Manuel Valdez Mendia Gianni Vardanega Abel Vargas Tracey Vaz Anil Verma Stephen Viet Tran Elizabeth Rose von Rosenbach Yonghow Vong Oleksandr Vozniuk Jeff Wells Shane Christopher Wicklund Ian KH Woo Tyquane Wright Terry Wu Xiao Wu Helga Victoria Yeo Jin A Yoon Mona Yuan Sergei Yurskyi Douglas Zablocki Michael Zhang Effects Animation Effects Animators Saqib Ashraf Paulo Biajante Nikola Djordjic Tim Fagan Matthew Hanger Eric Horton Kevin Kitchel Yj Lee Helena Masand Srdjan Milosevic Teresa Pan Toby Abraham Rosen Aldo Scarella Angelo Stanco Alvin Yap Jimena Berrera Colin Steve Blakey Valenti Dornel Alex Gabriel Christian Epunan Hernandez Torin Sage Howe Viktor Kokoruza Filippo Maccari Aaron James McComas Stephanie Molk Marshall Petersen James Axel Rowe David Sellares Zoran Stojanoski Romain Besnard Jangwhoan Choi Eric Ennis Diego Grimaldi Sulki Hong Vincent Ren Haur Hsu Daniel la Chapelle Alex Manita Chris Messineo Tuong-Van Ngoc Tran Michael Petty J.M. Santiago Usama Siddiqui Brian Sundman Travis Yohnke Character Effects Character Effects Artists Arturo Junvencio Aguilar Danny Breeze Osmel Carrizo Pierric Danjou Cristian Hinz Jung Hun Kim Lucy Maxian Meredith Moulton Christo Sandro Libaridan Aurore Lise Jeanne Sabrier Ting Wang Dulce Von Velazquez Neil Atkins Guillermo Sanchez Camacho Vincent Chedru Samuel Freynet-Morin I-Chin Hsu Jennifer Lasrado Joshua Methven Naveen Kumar Natarajan Ryan Paredes Rubi Jessa Sininger Jinglong Wu Rajkiran Bhanari Enrique Campos Encinales Cruz Contreras Leticia Maycotte Doaz Katie Xiaoya Jin Aaron Fang-Jen Lee Shiv Sundar Mohan Prasad Devdatta H Nerurkar Sunil Rawat Bruno Tornisielo Neil Yamamoto Jeremy Villemaire Matte Painting Look Development Production Additional Production Support Custom Animation Production Resource Management PSTs Post Production Sony Pictures Imageworks Studio Management Movie Land Animation Studio Management Soundtrack Album on Songs "Boca Dulce Boca" Written by F. Estefano Salgado and Flavio Enrique Santander Performed by Jose Luis Rodriguez Courtesy of Sony Music (US) Latin, LLC By Arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "Something Just Like This" Lyrics and Composed by Christopher Mertin, Guy Berryman and Jonny Buckland Performed by The Chainsmokers and Coldplay Courtesy of Disruptor Records/Columbia Records By arrangement from Sony Music Entertainment "Blue (Da Ba Dee)" Written by Maurizio Lobina, Gianfranco Randone and Massimo Gabutti Performed by Eiffel 65 Courtesy of Bliss Corporation "Eye of the Tiger" Written by James Michael Peterik and Frank Sullivan Performed by Survivor Courtesy of Volcano Entertainment III, LLC By Arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "Best Day of My Life" Written by Aaron Accetta, Zachary Barnett, Shep Goodman, David Rublin, Matthew Sanchez, and James Shelley Performed by American Authors Produced by Aaron Accetta and Shep Goodman Courtesy of Mercury Records and Island Records "Welcome to New York" Written by Taylor Swift and Ryan Tedder Performed by Taylor Swift Produced by Ryan Tedder, Noel Zancanella, and Taylor Swift Courtesy of Big Machine Records "Dragostea Din Tei" Written by Dan Balan Produced by Mark Mothersbaugh Performed by Nolan North Courtesy of EMI Music Publishing Ltd. Licensed & Administered by EMI Music Publishing Australia Pty Ltd. "Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go" Written by George Michael Performed by Ben Diskin Courtesy of Wham! Music Limited by kind permission of Warner/Chappell Music Australia Pty Ltd. Presented in association with AT&T Corporation and The Hershey Company In association with RatPac-Dune Entertainment and Jay Ward Productions This motion picture has benefited from the tax credit for the production of foriegn motion picture in the United States. Special Thanks Roy Conli Mike Thurmeier Gabriel Guy David E. Fluhr Karey Kirkpatrick Paul Mounsey Shawn Murphy William Renschen Lori Forte David Peifer David Sproxton Tenzing Norgay Trainor Gal Gadot Mikael Hed Gary Rydstrom Xavier Trudeau-Deschênes Stephen Heneveld Shot on Kodak Film No person or entity associated with this film received payment or anything of value, or entered into any agreement, in connection with the depiction of tobacco products. ©2019 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. This motion picture is protected under the Copyright Laws of the United States and other countries throughout the world. Country of first publication: United States of America. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The story, all names, characters and incents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings and products is intended or should be inferred. Produced at Movie Land Animation Studios Category:Credits